1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to communication equipment used by emergency service personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Police, firemen, and other emergency personnel often need to communicate their location to others, as well as changes in this location. The communication of this information may be needed for their own safety, for the safety of others, and/or for other purposes.
It may be difficult to communication this location information. A police officer, for example, may be in a dangerous situation in which she must remain silent. In other situations, emergency personnel may be injured and unable to speak. In still other situations, the urgency of the situation may prohibit the emergency personnel from taking the time that is needed to determine their location and/or to articulate it to others. Emergency personnel may also already be heavily loaded with equipment. This may make it difficult for them to carry additional devices that might otherwise assist in communicating location information.
Emergency personnel also often work as a team and it may be important for the location of all team members to be known. As indicated above, however, it may be difficult for each team member to provide this location information. It may also be difficult to aggregate this information for a more comprehensive understanding of the team efforts.